Super Smash Bros Adventure
by Shadow972
Summary: Mario, Link, Fox, and Pikachu are out to save The Nintendo World. This group joins forces to defeat the evils plaguing their worlds.
1. The Adventure Begins

Hello! ( This is my first so don't get mad at me if I get something wrong. First I just want to say that LINK IS NOT AN ELF! Many say he his, but he is not. he is a Hylian. Now that that is done, Enjoy!  
  
One Day in The Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his friends were having a picnic. Peach carried the basket while Mario held the blanket. Yoshi headed out for their picnic spot. He waited with his tail waging. Mario set out the blanket while Luigi and Peach set out the food. There was: spaghetti, fruit, sandwiches, and a whole lot more. Mario got out his hammer to hit a ball that Yoshi was going to throw. Yoshi threw it, and the ball flew almost a mile away. Mario went running for it. He almost reached until he fell down a large hole! Mario hit his butt on the rocks below. " Mama Mia! Help! " he yelled. No one answered. Mario looked for a way out, but couldn't find anything. Suddenly he saw a door. The door was wooden and had a strange written language he had never seen. He opened it hoping to get out. A bright flashing light came out of the door and Mario jumped in. He started sliding down a long slide of white until he got shot out.  
  
Meanwhile back in Hyrule, Link was laying in his room. He had just defeated another monster that threatened to destroy The Kokri Forest. The Deku tree has grown a new sprout that has grown into another large tree. Suddenly Mario came flying out of the tree and shot to Links house! Link was still sleeping as Mario slammed through his roof! Link suddenly woke up. He pulled his sword and shield and prepared to attack him but realized it was Mario. " Mario?! What are you doing here? " asked Link. Mario quickly got up rubbing his head. " I don't now. All I remember was going inside a door. " said Mario. Suddenly Saria came running in, freaked out. " Saria what is it? " asked Link " There are strange monsters out there! They've taken most of the kokiri, please help! "  
  
Link and Mario ran outside to find the strange monsters that Saria was talking about. They were black with yellow eyes. They each had a symbol on their heads and hands. Link could sense there evil. Links Triforce of Courage glowed as Mario prepared for a fireball assault. Link lunged forward and as soon as The Master Sword touched its head, it disappeared. Mario burned them and they also disappeared. Mario saw one on a rooftop hassling a kokiri. He jumped and did a super smash! It went flying into a wall and disappeared. " Whew! That was close. " said Link. Mario knew it wasn't over. " Link lets go to the castle. Maybe Zelda can help. " suggested Mario. " Mario! How could you suggest that idea! Zelda can't help! She'll get killed! But what they hey I guess she could try to help. " said Link. And so, Mario and Link left the forest and headed to the castle.  
  
Well I hoped you liked this section. Please review. Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Hyrule's Secret

Well, if you do not know, Link knows Mario because they star in Super Smash Bros. They've Known each other ever since. (Mario and Link together) " We have? " Uh yeah! Heh heh. Just In case you were wondering. Anyway, here's Chapter 2.  
  
Mario Link set out of the Forest and out to the Hyrule field. Many lands were set away from each other. In the distance was Hyrule Castle. Mario thought I wish I had Yoshi right now. Link noticed Mario was getting tired. Link pulled out The Ocarina Of Time and played Epona's Song. Epona's came running to Link and they climbed atop. Link hit it so it would go. It galloped fast and Mario didn't enjoy the ride. Mario kept hopping up and down on the horse. He got to low and Epona kicked him off. " WWWWWWHHHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAA!!!!!!! " yelled Mario. Link saw him flying right into the market and heard a loud thud. " Epona! What did I say about kicking strangers off. " said Link. Epona neighed. " Hold on Mario, I'm coming! Yah! " said Link hitting Epona. He found Mario in Lake Hylia. Mario swam to shore to meet up with Link. " Sorry about that. " said Link. " No problem. " said Mario. Mario and Link then saw another door in a canyon wall. The door was metallic, and had spacecrafts on it. They went through the door and plundered into darkness.  
  
Mario woke to appear in a dark room. Suddenly Navi, Link's fairy, appeared. " Navi, look for a light please. " said Link. Navi got to a switch in the wall and pressed it. Mario and Link were in the hull of The Great Fox! They were both on top of arwings. " How the heck did we get here? " said Link. " I dunno. " said Mario. Suddenly a large blast came from outside, knocking Link and Mario to the side of the hull. Suddenly Slippy came in. " Who are you? How'd you get in here? " said Slippy. " We don't know. All we did was go through a door in the Hyrule Kingdom and POOF! We arrive here. " said Link. " Well who ever you are, maybe you can help us. You see. these strange creatures started attacking us. They are hard to take down. " said Slippy. Mario and Link got into there arwings and blasted out.  
  
Mario and Link were suddenly in the deep vastness of space. Mario and Link noticed the creatures were the same as the ones in the Forest! They took off and blasted at them. They were extremely quick, but not quick enough. Suddenly Fox McCloud came zooming in and took 5 out. " Link? Mario? How'd you get in the Lylat System? " asked Fox. " It's a long story. " said Mario. " There's no time for stories we have to take these guys out! " said Fox " Right! " said Mario and Link. Mario took some out with a bomb while Link shot at them. Suddenly they formed into a large beast. It then knocked The Great Fox into a teleportation! (You know. the thing the StarFox teams use to go from planet to planet.) Then it faced Mario, Link and Fox and shot them all with a large plasma beam, knocking them off to Dinosaur planet.  
  
Well that was an easy chapter. Chapter 3 will be here soon. Stay tuned! 


	3. The Pokemon World

Hi! I hope this will be a good chapter. Mario: (He is thinking this up as he goes.) AHEM! Anyway here is the 3rd Chapter.  
  
Mario, Link, and Fox were tumbling through space. Everything seemed normal, until they headed into the asteroid field! Mario was having trouble controlling the arwing through the asteroids. " Mama Mia! " he yelled. Link sighed for he was having no problems. " Why can't we shoot the dang things Fox! " yelled Mario franticly " Because after a large blast the blaster go out for a while. " " Great. " Replied Mario. They were all no entering the atmosphere of the well-known planet, Dinosaur Planet. As they entered the planet's atmosphere, Mario and Link were screaming. Fox sighed. They got through the atmosphere and harshly landed into the ground of the planets center. The center held The Spiritual Stones. Mario, Link, and Fox were shot out their ships and landed right in the middle of the spiritual pot. Link and Fox fell through the darkness. Mario tried to hold on but it was no use. He as well fell through the darkness.  
  
Mario, Link and Fox found themselves back earth. Mario as well as Link and Fox were confused about the surroundings. They saw humans, regular ordinary humans. Mario noticed many buildings. One of which had a large colored ball on it. They realized that it was a Poke ball! " Link, Fox, were in Kanto! " said Mario. They decided to go to the forest and ask for help. Inside they found many trainers as well as hanging Pokemon. Deciding it would take to long to get out Link cut up some trees. Behind one of them was Pikachu! " Pi? Pika Pikachu. " said Pikachu. Mario was confused. As well as everyone else. " Maybe he can help us. After all, he did well in Super smash Bros. " said Mario. " Sure why not. Maybe we can figure out what those strange beings were. " said Fox. Suddenly the beings came out from the treetops. On of which was wearing armor.  
  
" We are the Unknown. Creatures of Darkness. " it said. " What do want with us?" demanded Link, drawing his sword. " We merely wish to rule the world in darkness. For any who get in the way are to be eliminated. " it said. " Not as long as we are around." Said Mario. With that the battle began. Mario did a super smash and knocked one into the other wiping them out. Fox pulled out his blaster and fired away. He took down a lot of them. Link did the Spin Attack wiping the rest out. They all turned at the one in armor and attacked at the same time. They destroyed him. Suddenly they could see inside the forest. " It appears as though the one in armor are causing this to happen. If we eliminate them all, maybe peace will come back to our worlds. " said Link. " Well what are we waiting for lets go! " said Mario. They walked through the forest and appeared in a new town. Were they found a machine.  
  
Whew! what a chapter. In the next chapter you will meet the real bad guys. Stay tuned! 


	4. The True Enemy Unveiled

Hi! In case you were wondering were I got this idea from, then I will tell you. I didn't get it from Super Smash Bros; I got it from Kingdom Hearts! Link: He speaks the truth. Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu. Josh: Right you are. Anyway here is Chapter 4!  
  
Off in the vast universe of Nintendo, A lone castle of darkness sat in space. Inside the enemy behind the unknown planned the attack on The Nintendo World. " They have reached Kanto and destroyed some of are men. " said a dark figure. " ARRGGHH!!! I will crush Mario! He won't defeat me again! " another said pounding the table with his lizard like claws. Then out of the shadows they appeared. Bowser, Ganondorf, and Andross were in the castle! " It appears we are missing some one. " said Andross. Suddenly to humans came forth. " Prepare for trouble." " And make it double." " WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!! " roared Bowser. Team Rocket immediately shut up. " Bowser do not worry it appears as though they have found a ship to return them to there worlds. Little do they know that their worlds will be forever enslaved in darkness. " said Ganondorf with a grin.  
  
Mario looked at the ship in amazement. It was so large it would fit 4 people. " Hey how much for this vehicle. " said Fox. " Why its on sale only for $150.00 dollars! " said the owner. Mario luckily had enough Nintendo credits to by the craft and enough left over for some food. The owner then explained about the spacecraft. " I believe that we maybe able to return to our worlds with this thing. " said Link. Mario started it up and selected The Mushroom Kingdom portal. The ship flew straight into the portal. And reappeared in The Mushroom Kingdom. The Kingdom itself was shrouded in dark clouds. Mario noticed he could not see any building for miles. He suddenly saw that Princess Peach's Castle was floating above Bower's Castle!  
  
Mario started to run at it. He got pretty far but then hit into a portal blocking the way to the castle. For a brief moment, Mario saw that it only extended a few yards off the ground. Mario flew off into the distance, landing on Shooting Star Summit. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. Surprisingly, Epona appeared and Link and Fox got on and race to Shooting Star Summit. When they got there, they saw Mario looking at a bright light. Link and Fox stared as well. Until the light faded and The Seven Star Spirits appeared before them. Mario recognized them, but Link and Fox were in awe. " Mario we can aid you in your quest. " suddenly a ship appeared which was able to fly over the barrier and into the castle. Mario, Link, Fox, and Pikachu boarded and flew off to Bowser's Castle.  
  
I loved making this Chapter! I hope you liked it. Chapter 5 coming soon! 


	5. Infiltration of Bowser's Castle

Hi! Sorry if my last chapter was too short or not. Microsoft looks large but when put in, oh forget it. Here is Chapter 5!  
  
Mario, Link, Fox, and Pikachu flew over the barrier, which protected the castle, and flew to a landing pad on Bowser's Castle. They all went inside and were greeted by Unknown. Mario did The Mario Tornado knocking some into the walls. Link slashed at them and most died. Fox shot with his blaster while Pikachu did Thunderbolt. After it was over they rushed up and into Peach's Castle. Weird blocks of stone blocked most of the rooms. Only one was a different color, and Mario had a feeling it was the right door. Mario pulled out his hammer and destroyed the block. They went inside to find some Toad prisoners. Mario let them out and they thanked them all with 30 Nintendo credits each. One of the Toads was a blacksmith. " Hey you'll never defeat Bowser with the Hammer you have now. For 50 credits I will upgrade it. " he said. Mario agreed and within a couple of minutes Mario's hammer became The Ultra Hammer!  
  
Everyone got their weapons tuned up, and they headed up to Bowser's Lair. Bowser was waiting for them in the throne room. " Bowser! What did you do with Peach?! " demanded Mario. " She is now in the Zone of Darkness, home of the Unknown. And she will never see you again! " roared Bowser. Mario pulled out his Ultra Hammer, as well as everyone pulled out there weapons. Bowser got up and blew flames at them! They quickly dodged it. Mario got up to Bowser and smashed him with the Ultra Hammer. Bowser struck Mario into the wall! Link slashed The Master Sword at Bowser. Bowser grabbed link and threw him at the wall as well! Fox shot with his blaster rapidly, and dodged Bowser's hits with incredible speed. Pikachu got on Bowser and did the Thunder attack! Bowser fell to the ground badly hurt. He looked up to see them smiling. They all attacked at once and knocked him out the castle! Bowser's Castle slowly disinagrated and Peach's Caste floated safely back on Toad Town.  
  
" Looks like peace has returned to The Mushroom Kingdom. " said Link. " Good now lets take a break and then go to Hyrule. " said Fox. " Good idea. " said Mario. They all went into Toads house. They saw a row of beds and they all went into one for some well-deserved rest.  
  
Meanwhile at The Floating Castle.  
  
" Argh! I can't believe Bowser lost so easily! " yelled Andross. " Do not worry I will take care of them when the time comes. " said Ganondorf with an evil grin.  
  
I loved this chapter! I hope you did. Stay tuned for Chapter 6! 


	6. Back To Hyrule

Hi again! Mario: Why do you do that? Josh: Just to say 'hi'. Link: Whatever. Josh: I don't see what's wrong with it. Here's Chapter 6!  
  
Mario woke up feeling great the next morning. He went outside and looked at the sky. Mario saw Bowser floating in his Smiling machine back to the volcanic area of The Mushroom Kingdom. Mario knew that he wouldn't bother them for a time. Everyone then woke and rushed to the machine. Link looked over at Mario and said " Hey Mario lets go! " Mario came running to them and boarded the ship. He set the portal for Hyrule and they went inside. They appeared back in Hyrule Field. As they looked at their surroundings, Link noticed that Hyrule Castle became Ganon's Castle. " Link, perhaps we should check up on the villages. " suggested Fox. Link knew they all could fit on Epona so he played The Minuet Of Forest. Suddenly a green light surrounded them and they appeared in The Sacred Forest Meadow. They were greeted by more Unknown. Link pulled out his bow and shot a Light Arrow. All of the Unknown were obliterated by the arrow. They then ran into the woods and into Kokri Forest. Everything seemed to be in order. Link and the others went to see Saria. Saria saw their problem and gave Link the Forest Medallion, Mario The Fire Medallion, Pikachu The Light Medallion, and Fox The Sand Medallion.  
  
" Each of those Medallions will help you in battle. " said Saria. " Thank you Saria " said Link. In order to get to Ganondorf's Castle easily Link played The Prelude Of Light. A white light appeared around them and they appeared in The Temple Of Time. They exited and left for Ganondorf's Castle. Some unknown appeared to stop them. Fox did his Fox Illusion and ran right through them! They disappeared and they headed to the castle. They saw that there was no way to cross. Link tied a rope to an arrow (don't ask were he got the rope.) and shot it at the castle. They used to cross the ocean of lava below them. They got across and went into the castle. " Your efforts are useless. " said Ganon. Link was the only one who could hear him. " Zelda will stay I The Zone of Darkness forever. " he said. Link was getting mad and shouted " Shut up! " They all looked at him in confusion. They quickly forgot about it. They quickly got up to Ganon's lair. " Prepare to die! " yelled Link. Ganondorf turned and chuckled his Triforce of Power glowed and he transformed into Ganon. Link knew how to defeat him; he quickly gave everyone Nayru's love shield. They lunged forward to attack Ganon. Ganon slashed but missed Link got behind him and hit him. Ganon smashed Link into the wall! Link was unconscious. Ganon prepared a large beam and aimed at Link!  
  
Sorry if this is to short. I couldn't fit a lot on here. Anyway stay tuned for Chapter 7 to find out what happens to Link! 


	7. Off To Lylat

Hi Again! Sorry I took so long to write this. I've been really busy lately. Anyway here's chapter 7!  
  
Ganon aim his large beam at Link and prepared to fire. Suddenly Fox dash at him and threw Ganon off which caused him to lose his charge. Mario came from behind and assaulted him with fireballs. Link got back up and shoved The Master Sword into Ganon! Ganon stood for a couple seconds and fell to the ground. A dark light surrounded him and he disappeared. The castle started to float back into place. Everyone watched as the castle turned back to its original state. When they landed safely all was quiet. They all came out from the castle and saw that Hyrule was returned to peace. They all decided to get some more rest. As they walked Link looked back at the castle and saw Zelda waving. He waved back and headed to the local inn. " Whew! That was pretty rough. " said Link taking off his gear. " It's going to get harder. " said Mario " Pika Pi. "  
  
The next morning everyone got up early and headed into the machine. Mario set the portal for the Lylat System. The ship started off and went through. When they got out they could see The Great Fox. Fox saw that a lot of damage was caused to it. " Dang! I'll need some major money to fix that! " he said to himself. They flew on board and checked on everyone. Slippy and Peppy were ok. More unknown popped out from the other parts of the ship. But they quickly disposed of them. " Sorry about the ship. " said Slippy. " No problem. You now what, since we don't have much to do lets try to repair it. " said Fox. Everyone sighed and got to work. Mario carried some laser tools. While Link brought over some metallic plates. " This is going to be harder than I thought. " said Mario.  
  
Back at the Dark Castle, " AAARRRRGGGHHH!!!! We lost Ganon! " yelled Andross. Team Rocket was still hiding from him. " I'll have to take care of this myself! " yelled Andross. A dark aurora surrounded him and he disappeared. " How'd we get into this mess? " asked James. " By agreeing to those stupid Unknown promising to get us Pikachu! " yelled Jessie. " Maybe if we destroyed the thing we signed we'd get out of here!" said Meowth. James pulled out the document. Jessie lunged right for it and ripped it to shreds. It started to glow and a explosion went off sending them to The Pokemon world. " Were blasting off again!!!!" (Ding!)  
  
I liked this chapter. Hopefully the next one wont be so long to make. Stay tuned for the 8th chapter! 


	8. The Dark Castle

Hi. This one didn't take too long. Here is Chapter 8!  
  
Mario, Link, and Pikachu fell down on the deck floor exhausted from their work. Fox still stood, looking at them with a pathetic look. " Come on you guys. I do this almost everyday. " said Fox. " That's easy for you." said Mario. Suddenly the radar was beeping. Peppy ran over to it and said " Fox, Andross is back! He is approaching the ship fast. " Dang! Guys go to your arwings! " said Fox. They ran down to the deck and board their arwings. With a loud clang they were launched into space were Andross awaited them. " I have been waiting for you Star Fox." " Yeah yeah you said that in Star Fox 64, can't you think of something else to say?" said Fox. " Silence! I Andross will crush you all!" he yelled. The battle began. Fox distracted him while the rest went behind him. Mario shot at him revealing many unknown into space. " You guys take the unknown. I'll take on Andross." " No problem Fox." said Link.  
  
Link shot a bomb nearly wiping out the entire unknown. Mario chased after some while Pikachu shot some down. Fox shot both of Andross arms and shot his eyes. Andross started to explode, and it revealed his true form. Andross shot a white light, sending everyone beside Fox back into The Great Fox. Fox was alone to fight against Andross brain. Fox destroyed both his eyes with a bomb. " Now to take care of him for good! " Fox said to himself. He flew behind him and shot a glowing part of his brain. Fox quickly flew back to the ship. Andross explode sending a huge shockwave at The Great Fox. Luckily it did not do any damage. " Thanks Fox. And thanks to you guys to. " said Peppy. They board their ship and it suddenly went through a portal. " Mario! What did you do? " asked Link. " I didn't do anything! " The appeared in a place with dark castle floating in the air. Dark thick clouds surrounded it. Mario noticed that they were above The Nintendo World! They flew over to the castle and went inside.  
  
The castle stairway seemed to take forever. Mario looked behind him and noticed the didn't move at all. He remebered when Bowser took over Peaches castle he put in a Stairway that took forever to get up. Everyone stop as Mario went forward. He used his Star Power to get rid of the Forever spell. They continued onward and went into another door. The door slammed shut on them with metal bars guarding it. Link noticed to Dark Knuckles He pulled out the light arrows and shot them both. The doors opened and they went through. They went to the final door and went inside. They found a large black figure. " I am Chaos. Ruler of the Unknown. " The figure turned and they looked at him. He had one eye, a long black cape, and floated. Mario and the others prepared themselves for a fight.  
  
Man what a chapter! The final chapter is next so stay here! 


	9. The Final Battle

Hi. Well it's finally here. The final chapter. Here we go!  
  
Chaos was a huge phantom beast. " How did you bring our enemies to you? " asked Link. " I simply told them I would take their enemies down with the help of my dark army. But it seems that they did not have enough power to control my army. " said Chaos. Mario shot a fireball at him and he disappeared and reappeared behind them. " Hahaha, your pathetic attacks won't work on me. " he said. Link slashed The Master Sword into him and did little damage. Fox shot with his blaster but they went right through him. Pikachu did Thunder and it did nothing. Chaos went into a ball and reappeared as a black dragon. Chaos blew fire at them but they dodged it. Mario did a Super Smash at his eye and did a lot of damage. " Guys! His weakness is his eye! Aim for it!" yelled Mario.  
  
Fox shot at his eyes, which stunned him for a bit, leaving him open for attack. Mario came in with a Mario Tornado while Link slashed with his sword. Chaos returned to his original form and shot a dark beam at Mario, which hurled him into the castle wall! Mario got up and used his Star Beam and did major damage. Chaos fell to the ground and saw that the heroes were aligned. Mario, Fox, Link, And Pikachu fire all at once, destroying his eye! The castle then suddenly began to slowly drop into The Nintendo World! They boarded the ship and flew out the dark castle. They stop and turned to see that the castle burned in its atmosphere. Suddenly a huge blast from the castle appeared, which sent out a wave of light surrounding The Nintendo World. Mario saw dark explosions in different areas of the world signifying that the Unknown were destroyed. They then flew back to The Nintendo World. When they arrived a light surrounded them. After the light disappeared Mario saw that he was back in the Mushroom Kingdom. " I suppose that light sent us all back to our worlds." Said Mario. Mario decided to go home and rest. He told everyone about his adventure. Princess Peach deiced to have a party to congratulate Mario. So he went to the castle. He felt something in his pocket. Inside was their ship in miniature form. He put it in his pocket and went inside the castle.  
  
THE END  
  
Yah! Well I hoped you liked my story. I really liked making it. See ya! 


End file.
